bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Commander Cassie
Commander Cassie is a variant of Captain Cassie in Bloons Adventure Time TD that is unlocked by clearing Something's Fishy on the Extreme difficulty. Her attacks are similar to the Destroyer in BTD5 and BTD6, along with upgrades that are similar to Aircraft Carrier. She costs $2800 to be placed. Statistic Upgrades *M.A.F $2000: Cassie launches 2 military planes that attack bloons on their own **Scramble! $600: Place more of Cassie's allies ally +1 per two stars **Arms Race $2750: Call in additional planes ***Sidewinder Strike $3500: Ability: Transform all planes into powerful jet fighters (Requires Star Level 5+) *Sonar Array $500: Increases Cassie's range **Enhanced Tactical Radar $500: Increases Cassie's range further and allows her to detect camo bloons ***Bloontonium Tips $1100: Cassie's attacks can pop any bloon type (Requires Star Level 3+) ***Triple Barrels $800: Fires 3 darts every attack *Cruise Missile $750: Cassie gains an additional homing missile attack **Advanced Warheads $600: Missiles are faster and do more damage ***Missile Barrage $2800: Fires multiple missiles at once (Fires 5 missiles in quick succession instead of 1) (Requires Star Level 7+) ***Mounted Mauler $700: Replaces all missiles with powerful MOAB Maulers for extra damage against MOABs (Requires C4 Charlie nearby) Star Boost Commander Cassie will receive the following permanent boosts as she levels up: *2 stars - Base range increased by 1 *4 stars - Base attack pierce increased by 1 *6 stars - Base price decreased by $250 *8 stars - Base attack pierce increased by 1 *9 stars - Base range increased by 2 *10 stars - Start with 2 M.A.F. planes in the air (seperate from upgrade) Quotes When placed: *"The best form of defense is attack." *"Alright, everyone ready to mobilize on my command." *"Bravo, Lima, Oscar, Oscar, November, Sierra." When selected: *"Awaiting orders!" *"Standing by!" *"This is Cassie." *"Yes sir!" *"Scrabble!" *"Go ahead!" *"Cut it out! We need to focus!" (when annoyed) When upgraded: *"Ready!" *"Systems, check." *"Stay in formation!" When activating an ability: *"Robo squadron, engage!" (Sidewinder Strike) When a MOAB Class Bloon appears: *"Sizable enemy threat in bound! Brace yourselves!" When a MOAB Class Bloon gets popped: *"Good work team! Stay vigilant" Strategies Like Captain Cassie, Commander Cassie is a water tower. She mainly attacks with darts, but can also add more weapons and attacks to her arsenal via upgrades. She's also the most powerful water tower in the game. Consider her when the tracks got space for water. When you get her to level 3 it is highly recommended to have her in the field especially when you use Dragon Fangs. Version History ;1.2 (?) Increased distance projectiles can fly Scramble now increases the quantity of any ally, not just flying ones Gallery TowerCommanderCassiePortrait_large.png|Commander Cassie IMG_2463.PNG|Commander Cassie Level 8 Part 1 IMG_2464.PNG|Commander Cassie Level 8 Part 2 IMG_2728.PNG|Commander Cassie Level 9 IMG_6800.PNG|Commander Cassie's upgrade menu before Version 1.4.1 Trivia *The description for the Scramble upgrade formerly was "Place more of Cassie's flying allies" but has since changed after it was modified to allow placement of any of Commander Cassie's allies. *Her quote "Bravo, Lima, Oscar, Oscar, November, Sierra" uses the NATO phonetic alphabet to spell out "Bloons". Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Heroes